A Murderous Christmas!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! Well, here's a Christmas ONE-SHOT about Ty and CeCe! CeCe's having a lonely Christmas and Ty is, too. Full sumary inside! Darn this small summary box!:D


A Murderous Christmas!

Cy

Summary:

Merry Christmas everyone! Well, here's a Christmas ONE-SHOT about Ty and CeCe! CeCe's having a lonely Christmas with her mom and Flynn being away with Gary. Ty is having a lonely Christmas because Rocky is away for a doctors convention, and his mom and dad are away for their anniversary. Will two lonely people connect? Or be at eachothers throats?

CeCe's 15 and Ty's 17, just so ya'll know!

_** XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX**_

Well, this Christmas officially sucks. Mom and Flynn are away (skiing) with Gary.

I said I didn't wanna go because I didn't think they'd leave me alone. I like Gary as a boss and all but... He's not my Dad. I miss my Dad. Last year (a little after the Blue's stayed at our house. Stupid Ty...) Dad got into a tour bus accident. He was a famous singer! But... some drunk driver cut into the bus' lane and he was the only one that died. It's not fair! It should've been me! I'm the one that never listens to Mom!

It happened on Christmas. Mom seems to forget that now that she has Gary. We never told Flynn Dad died on Christmas. We didn't wanna ruin Christmas for him. We told him that he died on January 2. I don't know why Mom picked the date three days before my birthday! Whatever.

So, now I'm all alone; on Christmas day... Flynn didn't wanna leave me! But Mom seemed so eager to get out of the freakin' door! Flynn. The annoying little brother that is supposed to hate my guts! He wanted me to come! She makes me feel... so unloved...

_** XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX**_

Well, this Christmas officially sucks. Mom and Dad are away on their anniversary. If anyone says getting married on Christmas would be cool, they're scum balls. My parents are never here on Christmas! I'm always stuck taking care of Rocky. But Rocky isn't even here for Christmas though!

"Maybe I should go see what CeCe's doin'. I heard she's alone today." I mutter. I jump up from the couch where I had been moping and run to the door. CeCe's always interesting!

I pound on her door eagerly and wait for her to open it. CeCe and I aren't... the best of friends... We fight... a lot. She doesn't exactly... like me... How can she not like me, though?

The door swings open and CeCe looks really mad! Wow, things are already starting to look up for me! "Ty! What're you doing here on Christmas?" She screams angrily. Making her mad is so much fun... Hey! She just tried to push my on the ground!

"I'm alone for Christmas. I figured you would be too because, well, who would wanna be with you?" I ask, chuckling. She looks down in shame. I struck a nerve! Cha ching! Haha, she's always been so amusing... She looks back up at me and is she... crying? I don't like it when she cries. Is she crying because of me?

"Yup. I'm alone this Christmas." She says sadly.

"I'm _uhhh_, sorry. I didn't wanna make you cry." I say softly as I move my hand to wipe her tears. What am I doing? She's the spoiled little girl I like to tease! I still don't wanna see her cry...

"Whatever." She says fiercefuly, slapping my hand away before it can even touch her. Well, that was rude. "What do you want, Ty?"

"Just to hang." I say coolly, sitting down on her couch with my arms on the back of the couch and putting my feet on the coffee table.

"Well, I don't want you here." She says, sounding annoyed, and shoving my feet off of her coffee table.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm not leavin'!" I say rudely. "What'cha gonna do about it?" Before I know it, I'm face to face with her! _Awkward_...

"You don't know what I can do." She says angrily.

"I think I have a- woa!" I exclaim. She just karate flipped me! "What the heck, CeCe?"

"I can do so, so much more." She practicaly growls. For a tiny girl she's threatening!

"Show me." I say tauntingly. Now that I'm in my gaurd she can't do anything to supr- _Woa, _is she kissing me? I'm kissing her back! What am I doing?

"Ty, why are you kissing my pillow?" CeCe asks cautiously.

"Y-your... pillow...?" I ask nervously.

"Yup... Did you think I was kissing you? Ha!" CeCe asks, laughing hystericaly. I'm never gonna live this down...

"But the pillow felt like lips." I say, confused.

"It doesn't matter what it felt like! It matters what it was!" She says, blushing.

"Then where's the pillow?" I ask, grinning.

"On the couch where I threw it, doofus." She says, giggling.

"You're gonna pay for that!" I exclaim, tackling her to the floor. She looks up at me with her georgous eyes and just wow. I never noticed how beautiful she is.

"Ty, why are you staring at me?" She asks innocently. I blush and roll off of her. I walk towards the door, trying to hide my blush. "Hey, where are you going? Come on, Ty! I was just joking! Please stay!" She wants me to stay?

"You want me to stay?" I ask, shocked.

"Well, yeah... I'm having fun." She says nervously.

"So, you want me to stay?" I ask coolly. Please tell me I sounded cool!

"Please?" She asks hopefully.

"I'll stay." I say, moving closer. "If..." I pause and move my lips closer to hers. "I can tickle you!"

"Ty!" She screams as I tickle her.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"Get off of me!" She exclaims breathlessly.

"Why should I?"

"Because... I'll tell my mom you raped me!"

"And I'm up!" I say nervously, jumping off of her again.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She asks happily. She's so pretty...

"How about play that game where-" I start but she cuts in.

"You say something and then the other person says the first thing that comes to mind?" She finishes knowingly.

"Yeah, how did you know I was gonna say that?" I ask curiously.

"Well, 1. I've known you since forever and 2. Nobody knows the name to that game. It's like unnamed!" She says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, do you wanna play it?" I ask, smirking.

"Fine! You start." She says cheerily.

"Chocolate!" I say seriously.

"Taylor Lautner!" She says dreamily.

"_Umm_, alrighty then..." I say, confused.

"What? He has beautiful... chocolate...skin..." She says, seeming to fall into a dream world again.

"Snap outta it, girl." I say, annoyed. _Oh _my God, am I jealous? I can't be.

"Fine! Back to the game." She says, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Weird." I say triumphetly.

_** XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX**_

"Weird." Ty says triumphetly.

Me. I'm weird. He can't know I think that, though. "The kool-aid guy!" I blurt out nervously.

"Alright... Taylor Lautner!" He says cheekily. _Oh_, he did not just go there! I gotta admit, though; I thought of Ty; not Taylor Lautner. I can't let him think that I think of him!

"Pretty." I say sheepishly. Taylor is pretty! Well, pretty hot anyways.

"You." He says smoothly. He puts his hands over his mouth and blushes while I just look at him in shock. "There's no denyin' you're pretty." Smooth recovery! What is he saying?

"Thanks, Ty." I say, blushing.

"You're beautiful inside and out." He says softly. Dad use to say that. Daddy. _Ugh_! I can't cry right now! "You okay, CeCe?"

"I'm fine. I just- I miss my dad." I say nonchalontly.

"When does he come home?" Ty asks sadly.

I forgot I told Rocky not to tell anyone. "He's... _Umm_, I- he's not." I stutter.

"He walked out on you?" Ty asks, mouth gaping. He always liked my dad...

"I guess you could say that." I say, chuckling sadly.

"You're confusing me, CeCe." Ty says, confused.

"My dad died, Ty." I say, trying not to cry. I can't be weak! Not in front of him! Not in front of anyone!

Ty wraps his arms around me in a tight hug and I'm still trying not to cry. "You can cry." I shake my head no and he holds me tighter. "You can cry in front of me." I just can't take it anymore! I start sobbing and I hate it. I don't wanna be weak! "How did he die?"

"A drunk driver crashed into his-his tour bus! He was the only one that died! It should've been me!" I sob into his chest. I dreamed of him comforting me like this for so long and now I just want it to stop. I don't want to be weak in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, CeCe." He says, rubbing my back. _Oh _my God! He's touching me! I'm probably as red as a tomato!

"I-I'm fine." I choke out. "Let's talk about it another time? Today's Christmas... I wanna be happy."

"Can I ask one more question?" He asks hopefully.

"_Errr_, yeah."

"When did it happen?"

"Exactly one year ago." I say nervously.

"On Christmas?" He asks, shocked. I nod my head _yeah _and he hugs me again. "So, I'll drop the subject now... _Errr_, what'cha wanna do now?"

"Why did you call me pretty?" I blurt out nervously.

"'Cause you are." He says coolly.

"I think not..." I whisper/mutter. Oops, hopefully he didn't hear that. "Let's get back to the game."

"Naw, why did you say you're not pretty?" He asks, confused.

"_Errr_, I don't think I am. Let's play the game!" I suggest happily, starting to walk to the kitchen counter.

"No. Tell me you're beautiful." Ty commands, after grabbing my arm. He's so gentle even when being firm!

"I don't lie." I say seriously. Him and I burst out laughing and when we're done I wipe fake tears from my eyes.

"Well?" He asks, still grinning.

"If I say I'm beautiful can we play the game again?" I ask hopefully.

"Fine! But this conversation ain't over." He says seriously.

"I'm drop dead georgous!" I say, striking a pose.

Ty and I start laughing again and- _woa_. I'm on the floor. "And that's for the karate flip!" He says triumphently.

"_Buh_, why are you on top of me again? _Bah_, Gary and my _errr_, Mom, and the _uhhh_, other one... Flynn! Yeah, Flynn will be home soon!" I stutter nervously. Wow he's close to me!

"I just thought you'd like a taste of your own medicine." He says coolly.

"My offer still stands. I'm not above telling my mom you raped me." I say seriously.

"You wouldn't dare." He whispers in my ear. _Oh _my God! Thank God I'm not standing! Wanna know why? 'Cause I wouldn't be standing!

"_Oh_, I would." I croak nervously.

"Then I guess I'll get off of you." He says slowly.

"You do that." I whisper dreamily. Snap outta it, CeCe!

He gets off of me with this huge smirk on his face! _Oh_, he's dead! I get up and slam my body into his in an attempt to knock him down. "What was that?" He asks, chuckling.

"I _errr_, wanted to hug you?" I say sadly. Well, that didn't work!

"_Aww_, does wittle CeCe wanna hug da big man?"

I'm pretty sure you can see smoke coming out of my ears. Yup, he's dead.

"You're dead!" I scream angrily. "This is gonna be one murderous Christmas!" Third time's the charm, right?

I body slam him and this time we fall to the ground! _Oh _my God, and my lips are on his! What's going on? I'm kissing him! He's kissing me!

"What are we doing?" I ask in between kisses.

"Kissing." He says breathlessly.

"I know that, but why?"

"CeCe, I-I think I like you." He whispers in my ear.

"I like you too." I say, then kiss him again. This one's from passionate! Wow, he's a good kisser!

"Merry murderous Christmas." He says cheekily. I laugh then kiss him again.

"Mom! CeCe's on top of some boy kissing him!" Flynn screams, horrified. Flynn?

"Cecelia Jones? What are you doing?" My mom screams angrily. This is gonna be awkward.

Ty mouthes 'be my girlfriend?' with a hopeful look and I nod my head yes. I scream "Kissing my boyfriend!" to my mom.

"And who is this boyfriend?" Mom asks angrily.

"Calm down, Georgia." Gary says soothingly. Maybe Gary isn't so bad.

"Actually, _uhhh_, that would be me." Ty says nervously.

"Ty?" Mom asks, her mouth wide.

"Merry Christmas?" Ty says hopefully.

"Merry murderous Christmas!" Mom yells and runs after him.

Ty grabs my hand gently and we run off into the fireplace where my mom wouldn't dare follow us.

We get into his place and we share a short sweet kiss.

"Best fourth kiss ever." I whisper breathlessly.

"fourth?" Ty asks, confused.

"I lied. I kissed you; not the pillow." I say sheepishly.

** END**

**A/N**

**Wow that came off kinda... Idk lol. LOOOOOOOTS of kissing in that one lol!**

**Please review and Merry Late Christmas lol, oh, and Merry Murderous Christmas too!:D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
